


Speak Up

by emmielupinblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Remus x Reader Fluff, Secret Crush, Shy Remus, modern marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmielupinblack/pseuds/emmielupinblack
Summary: Remus is too shy to tell the reader how he really feels. But, one day, his friends convince him to say something.





	Speak Up

You tossed your books onto the main table in the center of the common room, where your friends were hovering over their newest project. Merlin only knew what they were getting into this time. But, you kept out of it, sticking to the advice your friend Lily had given you several years back.

“Potions is going to be the death of me,” you muttered as you plopped yourself down into one of the chairs. James raised his head and smiled, then turned back to his work. Sirius propped his feet up onto the table in front of him, nodding your way in greetings. Peter scowled down at the piece of paper in front of them, not acknowledging you at all. You didn’t mind. Frankly, you hadn’t seen him that focused in a long time, and you didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Your gaze flicked over to Remus, who nodded his head ever so slightly to whatever was playing through his headphones. His nose was deep in a book, more than likely something related to whatever shenanigans the group was up to. He was seated two chairs away from Sirius, towards the corner of the room, as usual.

Remus Lupin was a kind soul, but very quiet. When he was involved with his three brother-like friends, he was a little more outgoing. That was a side you rarely saw, but you knew it existed. But, for the most part, he only said what he needed to say, and always said it with a little more kindness than he needed to.

“You can’t die,” Sirius finally responded to you, pulling his feet off the table. “Who else is going to help me with my Divination assignments?” You smiled and rolled your eyes.

“That’s all I mean to you? Divination tutoring? Once we’re done with school, you’re just going to throw me to the wayside?” you teased. “I see how it is.”

Sirius snickered and winked. “That’s the plan, love.” You huffed. 

“Rude, Sirius.” James joked. “She’s useful sometimes.” You laughed as you pulled one of your books towards you. 

“Thanks, James. That makes me feel so much better.” James smiled and nodded, chuckling to himself. Peter pointed something out to the two boys, diverting their attention from you. So, you skimmed over your assigned reading for the evening, and quietly absorbed some of the information in front of you.

About twenty minutes later, Remus shifted in his seat and handed his book to Sirius. He muttered something to his friend and chuckled, then returned back to his post at the end of the table. You watched the interaction, smiling. Remus eyed his book, his shining hazel eyes skimming over the lines. His brow furrowed ever so slightly as he studied the content.

Then, Remus lifted his gaze, locking his eyes on yours. You froze for a moment, honestly not knowing what to do. He was too far away to just strike up a conversation with, but he was staring at you for too long to ignore. So, you did the only thing you could do. You closed your book and stood from your seat, then gathered the rest of your pile into your arms.

“I’ll see you guys later,” you mumbled to your friends as you stood. James, Peter, and Sirius all muttered their goodbyes as you slowly made your way to the entrance of the girl’s dorms. As you passed Remus, you gently patted his shoulder, allowing your hand to linger just a moment longer than you meant to, before disappearing through the archway.

~~

Remus’ eyes remained locked on the archway Y/N had passed through at least five minutes before. Sirius caught his friend transfixed by the ancient stonework and grinned.

“Just talk to her, mate. He’s not going to bite.” Sirius chuckled. “She’s probably the nicest person we know. Plus, the way she patted your shoulder as he left? If that wasn’t a crush confession, then I don’t know what is.”

Remus shrugged. “She never really talks to me—”

“Because you don’t talk to her! Maybe she thinks you don’t want to talk to her!” Sirius rolled his eyes as James scooted over to listen to the gossip. “Rem, you can’t sit in a corner all day and mope when the girl you fancy doesn’t strike up conversation.” James nodded beside his friend.

“Plus, you always have those headphones in your ears! Maybe she thinks you’re trying to avoid her altogether,” James added.

Remus’ eyes widened with realization. They were right. He wasn’t the most extroverted person. He was actually the complete opposite on the best of days. He was an observer, a listener, and the voice of reason when it came to his hooligan friends. It was no wonder Y/N didn’t reach out to him much. He realized that he wasn’t very approachable. And, if he was going to win Y/N over, he needed to try to be at least a little friendly.

“Just talk to her, mate. Next time you see her in the common room, or in the hall, ask her how she is. Or as her if she needs help studying! I know she’s been struggling lately,” James offered. Remus huffed.

“Oh, and I’m going to take dating advice from you?” Remus asked, rolling his eyes. “How’s everything with Lily going?”

Sirius shook his head at his friend. “Don’t be stubborn. We all know James is Prince Charming and Lily is just playing hard to get.” The rebellious friend smiled. “Just try it. She’s not going to hurt you.” Remus finally nodded, agreeing to follow his friend’s advice. He just hoped it wouldn’t bite him in the ass.

~~

You buried your face in your Potions class notes, praying that you would remember enough to pass the exam in two days. There was very little hope that you were going to remember even a fraction of what you had learned that very day, let alone what you had learned over the last month. Plus, your OWLs were coming up soon, and having additional exams to study for was just unfair. 

“You look stressed,” a soft voice announced from your right. You twisted in your seat and spotted Remus leaning over your shoulder from behind the couch. It was the closest you could ever remember being to your young friend for any length of time, and it was making your body react in so many ways. His oversized sweater was hovering centimeters from your bare arm as he scanned over your face. Then, he sat down beside you on the tattered red couch and smiled. “You’ve obviously been studying too long.”

Your eyes landed on the headphones that were dangling from one of his ears as you nodded. “Yeah, but I need to remember this. If half of these potions were on the test, I wouldn’t know where to begin! I mean, if I have my book beside me, I can make anything. I’m just abysmal at remembering ingredients.” You sighed, slamming your book shut. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Remus chuckled softly. “Sounds like you need to take a break and think of a different strategy.” You snapped your gaze to his and tilted your head.  
“But I have two days until—”

“I know. I’m taking the test too, Y/N.” Remus interrupted softly. “But I think you need to take a breath and not think about Potions class for a little while.” He smiled, then tried to change the subject. “What else have you been up to today? Other than school I mean.” You shook your head.

“Nothing exciting. James asked me if I wanted to help him flood the Slytherin Common Room this weekend. I told him that I would leave that kind of thing to the experts.” You rolled your eyes and laughed. Remus laughed with you. You eyed his headphones again, which were still plugged into his right ear. “What are you listening to? You’re always listening to something.”

Remus shrugged, then picked up the other small earbud. He offered it to you with a smile. “Shinedown. They’re one of my favorite bands.” You took the earbud and placed it into your left ear, leaning a little closer to Remus to you wouldn’t tug his out.

“I’ve never heard of them.”

Remus smiled. “They’re a muggle band that’s been around for a little while. Their sound has evolved a little over the years, but I like all of their work. It’s basically modern rock.” He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, a piece of technology that had only been permitted at Hogwarts two years before. “If you like rock, you’ll like them.” He turned up the volume just a little so you would hear it better.

After a minute, you started to sway your head to the rhythm. They were good. You weren’t picky about music, enjoying a little bit of everything. But, especially lately, you hadn’t had the time to listen to any. You had been too involved with passing that damn class to have any other hobbies. 

You scooted a little closer to Remus until your legs nearly touched. You could smell mint tea on him, along with the subtle scent of his shampoo. The scent, the closeness, the hum of the music, it was all so calming. You closed your eyes for a moment and let your body relax.

“I take it you like them?” Remus barely whispered. You nodded, keeping your eyes closed.

“I guess I never realized how much music relaxes me. It’s been a while since I’ve even thought about listening to anything.” You opened your eyes finally, your gaze landing on his. “Thank you.” Remus smiled at your words.

“You know, I got an Outstanding in Potions last year. I’m happy to help you study. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I know some people need to study alone.” His cheeks reddened against the dim light of the fireplace. You couldn’t help but smile.

“You would do that?” Remus nodded.

“Of course. All you have to do is ask.” You peered over at your book, then back at Remus.

“I’ll just have to take you up on that.” Remus smiled and nodded, then let out a deep sigh.

“Alright, then. But, later. I’m not going to let you look in that book for at least another thirty minutes. I don’t want to have to reconstruct your brain if it falls out of your ears.” You both laughed, leaning a little closer to each other. Your head fell onto Remus’ shoulder, and his head leaned against yours. Your stomach fluttered at the connection.

The song changed, and the two of you listened in silence. You tapped your fingers against your thigh to the slow rhythm. I wish you’d open up for me, ‘cause I wanna know you Amaryllis. The words reminded you of Remus, and how you ached to know the shy handsome young man. Lifting your head, you turned to Remus, who furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Why don’t we talk more often?” you practically blurted. Remus seemed caught off guard by your question, backing up a bit. Then, he let out a long breath and bit his lip.

“I’m just not that much of a talker. And, even if I do, I—” He paused, thinking about his next words carefully. “I haven’t had to talk to someone I like as more than a friend.” His words were soft, but still hit you like a freight train. More than a friend? Remus liked you as more than a friend? That was something you never thought you would hear, no matter how much you wished it were the truth. And, now that it was out in the open, you didn’t really know what to do next. 

Remus noticed your mental struggle and frowned. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—”

“I’m not. I just didn’t expect to ever hear that from you.” You smiled over at Remus. “But I’m glad I did.” Remus perked up at your words. “Because I feel the same way, I think.” You chewed on your lower lip. “I mean, I don’t really know a whole lot about you, even thought I’ve been your friend for years.” You babbled for a little bit before finally freezing, glancing up at a stunned Remus. 

Remus reached over slowly, placing his hand on yours. “Well, you can get to know me. And I can get to know you. I’m just sorry I wasn’t more open towards you before.” He shook his head. “I’m not great with conversation.”

You giggled. “Well, you’re the one who walked up to me today. So, I’d call that progress.” The song in your ear changed yet again, starting an upbeat, faster-paced tune that made your heart race a little. “You can help me with my studying, expose me to new music. I like what I’m hearing so far!” You danced a little where you sat, making the two of you laugh. Remus squeezed your hand.

“I think that sounds awesome.” He glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Well, I can’t let you look at the book for another twenty minutes.”

“Fine, then. How about you tell me a little more about yourself?” you asked with a smile. Remus nodded, blushing a little as he continued to hold your hand in his.


End file.
